CNN
The Chestnut News Network. This is a sample of some of the biggest news reported on last year (2012) in chronological order (for stories from 2013, visit CNN 2013 Biggest Stories): For stories from 2014, visit CNN 2014 Biggest Stories Late January-Mid February: The Speedbump Saga During about a four week period in mid winter, Speedbump disappeared, reappeared, and the disappeared again, multiple times. Here are some notable events in this saga (dates estimated, not exact): *January 21: Speedbump goes missing. No one knows for sure where he is. Reports from Beardshall household are muddled and contradicting. *January 24: Speedbump is spotted at Carson's house on Calvart Street *January 30: Speedbump disappears again. Cars on I-79 report strange substance on the road throughout the day. *February 3: Speedbump reappears at Beardshall's house *February 4: Maxy-poo reports that Speedbump will be moving in with the Smith's. These reports later turn out to be false *February 9: Speedbump again disappears *February 14: Speedbump again reappears at Carson's *February 21: Speedbump disappears for good No one knows Speedbump's current location for sure. A few theories on what happened: *Speedbump was a secret agent working with the government to investigate suspicious activity on Lafayette Street. He was placed in the witness protection program and hasn't been heard from since. *Speedbump went on a soul searching journey across the country, where he ended up as a used car salesman in Oregon. *Speedbump was finally run over. His body was never found. March 15: The black eye On the 6 o'clock evening news, Jason Bratetich reported that a major hockey injury had just occured. Dan Smith, BYU, had just slapshoted Lumberjack Mafia starting goalie Caleb Smith in the face, and there was now blood everywhere. Undercover reporters snuck into St. Clair hospital and got this great photo: According to a source to be unnamed, Smith would be out for the season with bruised ego side effects related to the black eye, and Bratetich would take over as goalie. In reality, Smith came back to hockey after just a few weeks. This also explains why the bricks on Chestnut Street are red. April 30: Ty B turns 18 June 4: Chestnut wins second straight Lafanut Cup October 20: Local Band, MRSAnaries and Joven, record first album Today, an up and coming acapella band, the MRSAnaries and Joven, recorded their first album, "Singing in Joven's Showers", in the basement of a local Chestnut Street house. December 29: CNN announces its top 5 bands for the year of 2012 #The MRSAnaries and Joven #The Artist Formerly Known as Scoota #Mercury #The Ultimate Mike Tolmer Karaoke Experience #The Ultimate Ty B Karaoke Experience December 30: CNN announces its top 5 songs of the year of 2012 #JV States (MRSAnaries and Joven) #Hey Soul Sister (Ultimate Ty B Karaoke Experience) #My Pet Banjo (Artist formerly know as Scoota, feat Nate Collins) #Carol of the Favre (MRSAnaries and Joven) #Michael Thomas (MRSAnaries and Joven) December 31: CNN announces its top 5 Ty B quotes of the year #Jess is as cute as a piece of garbage. #I am going to make bees come out of my butt and make them sting everyone except for me and Jess. #Don't tell Dan Smith that I'm good with the yellow wiffle ball bat or I'll eat you. #Caleb stinks like a weak hot dog. #Mr. Cheese, He Speeds!!!